I will be there for you ...
by Gohan Lover
Summary: Videl has divorced Gohan. As he struggles to keep in touch with his daughter and to find himself during this times, he gets help from the one he never expected. He slowly begins to fall in love with Bura, but does he and she realize it? Please R & R


Disclaimer: Lets get one thing straight, I do not own dragonballz and I probably never will. So there!  
  
Author Notes: I decided to try something different with My usual writing. So I've deleted my other stories and have begun a whole new start! No flaming please! Im fragile. If you dont like this couple, then dont bother reading.  
  
  
  
  
It all happened to fast....It seemed like just days ago when he sat with her and they were laughing, kissing, hugging. Just plain having a good time. But now, everything changed. Their marriage just broke... fell apart. Now she was leaving ... getting out of his life for good. Videl was divorcing Gohan, and he was having a hard time excepting it. Not to mention the fact that she was taking his darling daughter with her. He heaved a sigh and watched Videl grab her things.  
  
She had said nothing to him. Its strange, after her father died, She had been acting strange. At first Videl seemed like she didnt care. She never cried, at the funeral, nor when she heard the news. Gohan had tried to comfort her and times, but she was calm ... too calm. She said that she was Ok and that it really didnt matter. But then, she began to grow apart from them ... she would leave for days without any notice. She forgot to make lunch for the kids. After Goku Jr, their 5 year old son, was born, they found out that his foot was shorter than the other, causing a permanent limp in the child. Videl never considered him different, in fact she would beat anybody who made fun of him, to the ground. But when he spilled his drink on her favorite rug , two weeks ago, she had slapped him and called him a stupid retarded gaki.  
  
And that had broken Goku Jr's heart. After that, she realized what she had said and hugged Goku Jr, rocking him back and forth and kept on apoligizing over and over, crying and crying. That was the first sign that something was wrong, she had always been so close to Goku Jr. And now, all that was over. Goku Jr was staying with Gohan, and Pan was leaving with Videl.  
  
Videl zipped up her last bag and flung it over her shoulder. She stood up and met with Gohan, eye-to-eye. Gohan looked at her, with hurt written all over his face.   
  
Videl placed her hand on his cheek and quietly said, " Im sorry Gohan ... this is how it has to be ..." Gohan shut his eyes and slowly nodded. She removed her hand from his cheek and got out of her old bedroom. There, was Pan and Goku Jr. Just waiting for it to happen.   
  
Videl smiled at Pan and gave her a head gesture for "Lets go." Pan heaved a sigh and nodded. She quietly gave a hug to Goku Jr and went to Gohan. Pan could feel the tears swell up in her eyes as she looked at Gohan. She threw her arms around his neck as Videl said her Goodbyes to Goku Jr.   
  
Pan turned her head and whispered in Gohans ear , "1234 Red Oak, Avenue." Gohan didnt quite understand but he nodded and mentally engraved that address in his mind. Pan broke their hold and smiled through her tears. Gohan kissed her on the forehead and let her go.  
  
"Ok, lets go. " Pan quietly said. Videl grabbed her things as Pan grabbed hers and they headed for the door. Goku Jr and Gohan watched by the door as the girls got into the car. Goku Jr slowly waved as tears streamed down his face. And they were gone.  
  
  
  
  
About a week later, Gohan decided that he would go to work again. Life had to continue, he convinced himself. He cant just lay on his bed for the rest of his life. He has a son to take care of. He got up and went into the restroom. He looked at himself in disgust. He was a mess. Son Gohan was a mess. He sighed, and turned on the shower.  
  
After a quick bath, Gohan grabbed the telephone and dialed Capsule Corps number.  
  
"Hello, this is Capsule Corp. May I ask who is speaking?" The woman asked.  
  
Gohan cleared his throat, "Hi, yes, My name is Gohan and I need to speak to Bura Briefs, please.'' He said into the receiver. Hopefully Bura would babysit Goku Jr while he was at work. He didnt want anything to happen to his son, especially not now.  
  
After a while, Bura spoke into the phone. "Bura Briefs speaking. Whos this?"   
  
"Bura, Hey its Gohan..."  
  
Silence.   
  
"Gohan ....I'm sorry about what happened...."  
  
Gohan shut his eyes. He had been hoping that they could just skip that conversation. He didnt want to start crying on the telephone.  
  
"Gohan...?"  
  
" Huh? Oh, thank you Bura Chan. I really apperciate it. But thats not why I was calling... Listen, I have to go to work today and... Goku Jr..he...he--"  
  
"I'll watch him for you Gohan San...you dont hafta worry about him."  
  
"You will? Oh Domo Arigato Bura Chan. I'll pick you up if you dont have a --''  
  
''Gohan..I am the sister of the president of Capsule Corp, I have a ride." She smiled. Gohan was sucha nerd.  
  
Gohans face flushed. "Gomen Nasai... I guess it slipped my mind. Can ya come now?"  
  
"Of course...Ja ne."  
  
"Bye" Gohan slowly hung up the phone. At these times, he was glad that he was "friends" with Vegeta. His daughter was nice, arrogent, but nice. He smiled and went to his room, to get ready.  
  
  
After he was dressed, Gohan went outside in the front yard, to check the mail. He hadnt checked it ever since that Videl left. He opened it and pulled out a couple of letters. He scanned all the addresses when one caught his attention. His eyes widened as he saw the address. 1234 Red Oak Avenue...  
  
"What the hell.....?" He said as he tore open the letter. He began tearing up the envelope at pulled out the letter.  
  
'' Dear Dad,  
  
Hey its Pan chan. Mom doesnt know that I'm writing you so you cant write back to me. That isnt our address, you probably already guessed it, but I made it up. Ive missed you and Goku Jr terribly , and theres no doubt that I cannot call you or write to you again. But there is one more thing. I have an email address... but you are going to have to change your email address so that Mom wont recongize it. I'll tell her that your just a guy I know at school. Please email me daddy, I look forward to hearing from you again.Title the subject, ' I forgot what we have for Hwk in math class'. I love you.''  
  
  
  
Pan wrote her email address at the bottom. And Gohan was in tears as he finished the letter. He pressed it to his chest and shut his eyes. He folded it up and place it in his pocket.  
  
"I miss you too Pan, more than you'll ever know." He went walking back to the house to get Goku Jr.  
  
  
Five minutes later, Bura rang the door bell at Gohans. She heard his foot steps as he came to the door. Gohan opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Thank you again, for coming. Please come on in.'' She smiled and went inside. Goku Jr sat at the kitchen table. He had been eating cereals when Bura came in.  
  
"Konnicha wa Bura Chan." Goku Jr exclaimed.   
  
She smiled at him. "Hey kiddo, ready for some fun?"  
  
Before He could answer, Gohan answered," Just make sure its safe."  
  
Bura scoffed, ''Son Gohan? Did you just say that to me?? The PRINCESS OF ALL SAIYA-JINS? Of course it'll be safe. Just make sure that you dont lose your head over there. I know how it is, losing someone you love...But you just gotta start fresh. Pull yourself together ... write down what you feel if you need to. Express yourself. Im always here to listen."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Thank you Bura. You're a good young woman."  
  
Bura crossed her arms, '' Why....I'm fully grown." She smiled. Gohan smirked and thanked her again. And he was off to work.  
  
  
  
Gohan had been typing on his key board, when he looked around. He quickly connected to the internet  
and went to a place where he could get an email address. He quickly made one up and went inside. After he did all the things he had to do, he froze for a while.  
  
He could feel himself tearing up again. He pressed, "Write Mail" and typed in Pans address. Then he put in as the subject, ' I forgot what we did in math for Hwk' And started typing.  
  
  
  
Bura had been observing Gohans house. She was looking through all the photos of Gohan and his family. To tell the truth, Bura had a small crush on Gohan when she was younger. But she never really thought about it after she fell in love with a boy at school. Next thing you know, shes pregnant. Her parents were soooooo shocked when they heard. Vegeta ordered her to get rid of the baby, but Bura protested. She made the mistake, now she was going to live with it. The boy had left her after he found out, and Vegeta, being as stubborn as he is, tracked him down. He never told Bura what he did to him but she could guess.  
  
Now her baby was 2 years old. Brooke, was her name. She looked quite a bit like her mother, but she had some of the boys looks. Her eyes, black. And her hair, it wasnt as stringy as Buras was. It was much thicker. Bulma was so close to Brooke, and she wouldnt let anything happen to her. Not to mention Vegeta, although he denied it, it was clear that he loved the baby almost as much as Bura.  
  
Bura picked up a picture of Gohan, Videl, pregnant with Goku jr, and Pan, laughing happily.   
  
"Is your daddy going to keep this picture?" She asked Goku Jr. Goku Jr looked up from his picture.  
  
'' Um, I dunno. He really hasnt been outta his room much. " He answered. Bura nodded.  
  
'' Poor Gohan ... ''  
  
*~*~  
  
Well its a start ne? Please tell me if I should continue, I dont wanna keep on writing when peeps dont bother reading it. Please R & R and tell me what you think. 


End file.
